Revelations
by Kazumi Tachikawa
Summary: *ON LONG TERM HIATUS*
1. the meeting

  
~*~ Revelations ~*~   
  
© 1  
  
® by Kazumi Tachikawa   
  
A.K.A kaZ ™  
  
kaz_gk@japan.com   
  
Konnichiwa!!!  
  
This is my first gundam wing/ sailor moon fanfic. Any ways this story is dedicated to my mom. (Gomen-nasai okaasan) and thanks to Miya-chan and Kai-ren for listening to me. (Their authors here!) So Usagi would you do the honors...  
Usagi: "kaZ doesn't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon...but who cares...now on to our stor-I mean fic he he he"   
kaZ ::sweatdrops::  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It was a beautiful Saturday morning for Usagi. No school, no chores and she's finished all her homework. It has already been 1 year since their fight with Galaxia and Chaos. Usagi was now one of the top students of Juuban High. She was walking along the side walk and was about to go to her friends house when suddenly she bumped into someone.  
  
"Hey watch were you're...oh hey Usako" Mamoru said "hi Mamo-chan" "so were are you off to?" "To Mako's house" "oh hey um Usagi we need to talk" "ya definitely...because I mean even thou we were suppose to be destined with each other I just don't feel love I mean were growing apart" "ya I know what you mean...Its like someone else is supposed to be with us" "you know what I think we should see some other people" "ya you're right" "y-y-you-you're okay with that" "yup I just feel there's someone out there for me" ya me to" "friends" "friends" then they shook their hands "hey no hard feelings" "no hard feelings...okay ja ne" Usagi was about to walk off when Mamoru called her and said "hey Usagi" "ya Mamoru" "could I ask you a favor" "shoot" "well could I still call you Usako I mean Im not used to calling you Usagi" "sure" "thanks ja ne" "ja ne" and both parted way's   
  
Usagi was already at Makoto's apartment door when she knocked Minako opened the door "hey Usa what took you so long" then Rei said "ya odango why are you late we were worried ya know" "well I ran into Mamoru on the way" "oooooooo I get it you had a little tongue wrestling on the way" Makoto said as she came out of the kitchen "NO its not like that...Mamoru and I broke it up" everyone in unison "WHAT?!?" then Ami said "but what about Crystal Tokyo, what about Chibi-Usa?" "Well if it was really meant to happen it would happen...its just that Mamoru and I feel that some things not right... you know that we were never meant to be and that somebody out there is truly meant for us...and besides we feel we were drifting apart...and that it was never love" all they could say is "oh" then Minako said "since Usagi is now a free girl lets celebrate" they all said "YA" then Makoto said "oh I almost forgot the outers us to visit they say we have a meeting at 4:00pm at their apartment" then Usagi said "well its 3:30 lets go"   
  
when they arrived at the outers apartment it was 3:45. Usagi knocked on the door and Hotaru answered and said "oh hello everyone well you're early...come on in" they all entered and saw Michiru and Haruka playing chess. And Luna and Artemis were there. Then Hotaru said "take a seat were just waiting for Setsuna-mama to arrive" they all waited and watched tv with Hotaru. Then they came upon the commercial of the 'westlife concert' the Minako squealed and said "ahhhh Westlife is coming here I HAVE GOT TO WATCH THAT" the out of no where a portal was opened and Sailor Pluto came out and said "Mina I don't think you'll be able to watch that" then they all turned around to see Sailor Pluto and detransfromed then Minako asked "why were are we going?" "Well for starters were going to the time gates I have a surprise for you all" then they all entered the portal to the time gates.   
  
When they arrived at the time gates. They saw 9 grown women in gowns the one in the center is wearing the same hair style as Usagi is and is wearing a pure white sparkling gown and has the crescent moon on her forehead. And next to her is a woman with blonde hair that is let loose and is wearing a pink dress she's wearing a lot of fancy jewelry with lots of heart on it. And has the crest of Venus on her forehead. And is smiling a 100 watt smile. The one next to her is a lady with shoulder length hair that is black. And is wearing a fitted red dress with a slit up to her right thigh. And is sleeveless and is a spaghetti strap. And she has the in sigma of Mars on her forehead. The one next to her is a lady with brown hair. And is up to the neck. Wearing a simple longsleeve dress. Which sleeves are see through. And she has the in sigma of Mercury. The one next to her has dark brown hair that is almost black. She's wearing a sleeveless dress that is fitted halfway through but below the waist its lose. And she has the in sigma of Jupiter.   
  
The other lady at the opposite of the one in the center has long straight aqua green hair flowing down to her sides and has a modest smile on. She has a 3/4 sleeve dress on and is flowing freely. And she has the crest of Neptune on her forehead. Next to her is a lady that's very pale and has long flowing black hair (think Mistress 90 or 9 ahh whatever) and is wearing a dark violet dress that is fitted and is long sleeves ( think what morticia Addams wears except its not torn) and she has the crest of Saturn on her forehead. The one next to her is a lady with sandy blonde hair and is wearing it in a high ponytail. And is wearing a tube that is midnight blue and has a Yellow ribbon on the back and has the in sigma of Uranus on her forehead.   
  
The last one of the women is beside Pluto and is wearing an emerald green dress that sparkles when it reflects to light and has a slit at the center. And is sleeveless and is a turtle neck with a pendant holding it. And is wearing her long hair which is below the butt loose. And has the in sigma of Pluto.  
  
Then Usagi said "mother...i-is that you?" "Yes serenity its me" then seh came running to her crying. Everyone soon came running to their mothers except Pluto. Then Usagi said "mother why are you and the other planetary queens here?" "Child we have come here to tell you of the truth" "the truth...mother what truth?" then Aphrodite Minako's Mom said "the truth about your true love and you and the inner scouts missing brothers." then Minako said "Mother I have a brother?" "Yup" then Usagi said "how come we never knew of them?" Queen Serenity answered "you guys just don't remember yet" then Aphrodite said "Ill explain... you see the truth is Endimion isn't really your true love. Actually he was in love with Haruka's little sister. But your mother really needed the alliance with Earth so she made you engaged. And made your true love which I cannot say his name because you have to remember him your selves. Engaged with Edimion's true love. But the alliance didn't work out. And Beryl destroyed the kingdoms and you guys got sent to the future but my son, your brother, Ami's brother, Rei's brother, Makoto's brother and Haruka's sister. Got sent into another time. So we agreed to make you and Endimion still engaged so he can protect you until the time is right that there is no more evil and Crystal Tokyo is nearing just a few years. To reveal you of the truth."  
  
Then Usagi said "so now were going to go to them in their time." "Yup" "but Endimion is not here how can he see Haruka's sister?" "Oh well get him when he gets his memory back" "ok but if we leave this time would it be safe?" then Chronos Setsuna's mom said "it is safe to leave this world" "waht do you mean this world" "they are now in another dimension similar to this and you need to go there also for there is a new enemy brewing" "so we also have to defend that world" "correct now shall we go" then everyone nodded and out of no where she raised a staff similar to Pluto's except instead of hte talisman on top there is the in sigma on top and its Dark green. And the rest of the staff is gold. Then she said "gates of time open your gates once more to the original guardian of time Chronos" then a portal was opened then Aphrodite whispered to Queen Serenity "well Renity it sure looks like the old days" and she nodded in agreement. And all of them followed.   
  
To be continued....  
  
Well what did you think the g boys will come in the next chapter. Pls oh pls don't forget to review. I desperately need to know what you think. Oh and does anyone of you guys know where I can get Gundam X fanfics, pictures, episode summaries? You know fan stuff. If you do please oh please e-mail me at kaz_gk@japan.com thanks! Oh and please don't forget to review I need to know what you think coz if you think it sucked or need some changes just tell me Id e glad to redo the fic again. Oh and I need suggestions on what should happen next so I can add it. Thanks ja minna don't forget to review   
-kaZ 


	2. the arrival

  
~*~ Revelations ~*~  
  
© 2  
  
® by Kazumi Tachikawa  
  
A.K.A kaZ™  
  
kaz_gk@japan.com  
  
konnichiwa !  
  
Okay now here's chapter 2 he he well sorry it took so long I just had a writers block. Anyways I have nothing much to say but puhleeeeeeeeeze review. Because I wont post the next chapter unless someone reviews this. Coz I desperately need your opinions. Aricato now onto the fic.   
  
P.S. endless waltz never happened.   
  
Disclamer:  
I do not own sailor moon and gundam wing. They are owned by bandai, sunrise, toei etc... so don't sue !  
  
~*~ .A.C. 196 ~*~  
  
they had just attained peace. Now the gundam pilots are studying like ordinary 16 year olds. They are currently studying at the Peacecraft Academy at the Sanq kindom.  
  
~*~ at a Mansion in the Sanq Kindom ~*~  
  
a portal had just been opened and 2 figures stepped out. Queen Serenity and Usagi had just arrived at their house. And Usagi asked "mother where are we and where are the others?" "At their houses and were at A.C. 196 peace had just been attained here." then Queen Serenity walked away then Usagi asked "mother where are you going?" "To call the others"   
  
~*~ after 15 mins ~*~  
  
every one had arrived at Usagi's hou-er mansion. Then Chronos said " now since everyone is here... Serenity do you mind" "certainly now all 9 of you will attend school at the Peacecraft Academy. School starts on Monday and you all will dorm there. Now since today is Friday I suggest you all rest and tomorrow you all will pack and on Sunday we'll bring you to the Academy. Any questions?" then Rei raised her hand "we wont do any sight seeing" then her mother said "maybe next time because if you don't start scool you'll   
all be behind" then Rei grumbled "fine" then Aphrodite said "now lets go home you all have to sleep" then Queen Serenity said "Aphro why don't you all sleep over here and besides its late" "alright if its okay with everyone" they all nodded.   
  
~*~ that Sunday ~*~ (time flies fast here ne)  
  
9 limos pulled up the Peacecraft Academy. And in each limo 2 lady's stepped out. And they all headed for the office. When they arrived at the office they were greeted by Relena Peacecraft.   
  
Then Relena said "ahhh you all must be the new students and you must be their mothers" then Queen Serenity said "yes Im Mrs Serenity Tsukino this is my daughter Usagi" "a pleasure" then when Haruka's mom saw Relena. She was on the verge of crying. Then Queen Serenity noticed it and said "we have to go now please take care of our children goodbye" then they all left leaving all their daughters in the office.   
  
~*~ outside the office ~*~  
Haruka's mom Halcyon was crying. Then Queen Serenity said "we know" "but Relena's so grown up and I-I never saw her grow up in this life" "come on lets go don't worry once they remember they'll come back to us alright"   
  
~*~ back in the office ~*~  
  
"Now lets go to your dorms and get you settled" she checked her computer. And said "okay um Ms Meioh you have a single room. Ms Tomoe you also have a single room. Ms Kaoh and Ms Ten'oh you share rooms. Ms Hino, Ms Mizuno you share rooms. Ms Kino, Ms Aino you share rooms and Ms Tsukino you're going to share a room with someone else" Relena showed them to their rooms.   
  
~*~ at Usagi's room ~*~  
  
Usagi got settled in her room and unpacked. Then she heard the door unlock then she thought 'must be my room mate'. Then she stepped out of her room and said "hi Im Usagi Tsukino Im your new room mate" then he said "hey babe name's Duo Maxwell" "hi" "so you're my new roomie have I met you before" "no I don't think so but you seem sooo familiar" then she noticed a gold chain from his neck. Then she said "um your necklace" "um oh this old thing" then he took it out to reveal a silver locket with a crescent moon. And a silver crystal similar to her's. And when she opened the locket it revealed the picture of her, Duo, her mother and her father. Then she said  
  
"How did you get this" "how did you opened it no one's ever opened that not even me" "I don't know but look" then he looked at the locket and saw Usagi and 2 other people and him. Then suddenly her broach and the locket reacted and brought back memories of the silver millennium. Them being brother and sister. The days that Usagi was with Heero the prince of Mars Duo with the princess of Venus Minako. Their true loves. The day of the destruction of the Moon kingdom. Then the broach ,locket returned to them. Usagi was now crying then she said "brother I finally found you. Mother has been looking for you. I missed you so much" "Its okay Sere we wont get separated again...come on lets call mom" then they went to call Queen Serenity.  
  
Well how was it good bad sucked. Comments suggestions. Please review. I wont post the next chapter unless someone reviews this chapter. Well ja ne -kaZ 


	3. pls. give me a title

  
~*~ Revelations ~*~  
  
© 3  
  
® by Kazumi Tachikawa  
  
A.K.A kaZ™  
  
kaz_gk@japan.com  
  
Disclamer: I don't own em'   
  
Usagi and Duo were at their dorm talking. "So now that we have our memories do you think we should give them their memories back or let them remember it by themselves" Usagi said "nah it'll be longer and besides its easier that we give them back their memories. Hey um were's Endimion?" "Oh him um he's still in our world...mother wants him to remember his memories on his own" "oh well Ill call the guys and Relena" "Ill call the girls"   
  
~*~ 5 mins later ~*~  
  
"Okay braided baka you'd better have a good reason for dragging me all the way to your dorm and disturbing me from what I was doing" "chill WU-MAN" "don't call me WU-MAN its WU-FEI" then Usagi said "now that everyone's here time to give your memories back" then Relena said "what memories?" "You'll see...Duo" then Duo nodded and then Usagi raised the silver crystal then all their ensigmas on their foreheads started to glow in their perspective colors.  
  
Then all memories of the Silver milenium started to flood their mind. Memories of Heero, Usagi, Relena and Endimion's forbidden love. How they met the alliance. The engagement. And the destruction of the moon kingdom. Then after the light disappeared Relena said "where's Endimion" "he's still in our world regaining his memories...mother thought it would be wise to regain his memories naturally" Usagi said. Then Minako said "oh Quatre I've missed you SO much" "ya me to sis...um where's" "Ami she's with her brother Trowa... oh correction she's alone" then Quatre walked over to Ami.  
  
Then Duo approached Minako and said "hey babe didja miss me" "::giggles:: of course I missed my one and only::giggles::" then they kissed.   
  
~*~ over at Heero and Usagi ~*~  
"Usa I-I" "Heero shut up and kiss me" then they kissed  
  
~*~ Over at Makoto and Wufei ~*~  
"hey bro I see you're still calling women weak" "you got that right but if you'll excuse me I have to go to the one person that is NOT weak" and heads over to Rei. Then Trowa approaches Makoto and says "I hope you still cook as good as you do back in the Silver Milennium" "of coarse I STILL do I even still kiss as good as I was before...ya wanna try" "..." then he grabbed her and leaned over to kiss"  
  
~*~ over at Rei ~*~  
"I hope you're still not weak" "of course Im not weak because if I am Heero would definitly laugh" then Rei gave him a quick peck   
  
~*~ over at the outers ~*~  
"its good to see you again sis" "ya it is" and they hugged.   
  
Then Ami announced "since were all back together why don't we go home first Im sure the school will allow it" then Relena said "of course the school will allow it" ::giggles:: then Quatre said "so we leave tomorrow" then Duo said "why not now we could always use your limo" "alright" then they left the dorms.  
  
~*~ at a place not known of ~*~  
  
someone or rather somebody is watching them from a mirror. Dark Shadow 1 "so they have regained their memories" Dark shadow 2 "yes and soon the earth prince will to" Dark shadow 1 "when shall we make our move?" Dark shadow 2 "soon very soon. BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA"   
  
oooooooooo cliffie he he well you have to review before I post the next. Ill probably post it tomorrow if I get a LOT of reviews. So till next time ja - kaZ  



	4. the reunion

  
~*~ Revelations ~*~  
  
© 4  
  
® by Kazumi Tachikawa  
  
A.K.A kaZ™  
  
kaz_gk@japan.com  
  
okay so here it is CHAPTER 4 so onto the fic. thanks to all the people who reviewed. I'll try to post the next chapters to come sooner. And Ill make the chapters longer as you guys requested.   
  
kaZ : why do I have to say this again?  
  
Lawyer :beeeeeeeeeeeecauzzzz you have no legal rights   
  
kaZ :oh ya but still   
  
Lawyer : if ya don't you wont be able to start the fic   
  
kaZ : ::grumbles:: FINE! I. DON'T. OWN. SAILOR MOON AND GUNDAM WING HAPPY!  
  
Lawyer : very ::sinister laugh::  
  
kaZ: ::sigh:: why did I even get a lawyer   
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
when they arrived at Usagi's house Duo was amazed at what he saw. "Usa we're RICH!!!!" ::sweatdrops:: "uhhh ya" "so where's mom?" "Wait Ill ask" when they knocked on the door they were greeted by the butler. "Mademoiselle Usagi. What a surprise to see you. I thought you were in school?" "We were excused and were sent home for a week" "I see. Who is the gentleman beside you" "oh that's my brother Duo" "ahhh welcome home Misere Duo" "where is mother" "madame Serenity went out with her friends" "did she say where she was going?" "Indeed she went to the country with her friends" "could you prepare the limo" " of course"   
  
then they headed off towards the country club. At the country club. When they arrived at the country club they were surprised to see everyone. Then Duo said "let me guess you're mom's are here having tea" and they all nodded. Then Usagi said "so what are we standing here for lets go in" and they went inside the country club and into the restaurant. Then Minako said "there they are come on" and she dragged Quatre towards her mom and the others followed. Then she said "hi mom look who I brought" "MINAKO!" as seh jumped from her chair and said "what are you doing here aren't you suppose to be in school...are you in trouble because if you are you're in big troub" and before she could finish she saw Quatre "QUATRE! Oh my only son I missed you so much" "ya mom me to"   
  
then everyone approached the table and had a reunion. Then Queen Serenity asked "so what are we doing standing up why don't you guys take a seat" all but Relena. She was looking at the girl from the other table wearing another schools uniform and is talking to some men. And beside her is an older woman writing. This caught the attention of her mother and said "what's wrong dear" this shook her out of her gaze "no-no nothings wrong" but she still looked at the girl and she remained standing.   
  
~*~ the other table ~*~  
  
the girl noticed that she was being watched. And looked at her watch. It was 12:40pm then she said "it was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Jones Ill see you in my office on Saturday" "yes thank you Ms. Crane" and with that Mr. Jones left. The she stood and turned around to see Relena looking at her. Then she approached Relena leaving her secretary to pay for the bill.   
  
Then she said "good afternoon Ms. Peacecraft" then everyone was now looking at the new guest and this caught Queen Serenity's attention. And looked at her with the feeling like she's familiar Quatre also had this feeling. " good afternoon to you to Ms. Crane...may I inquire what you are doing here I thought you are at school" "I had a business engagement and I believe that you're suppose to be at Peace craft Academy" "I also had an engagement" "I see" before she could say anything more her secretary cut in and said "excuse me Ms. Crane but you have to sign this" and handed her with papers and signed it. Then she spoke again and said "Im so sorry to be rude Im afraid I haven't introduced my self my name is Natasha Marie Elizabeth Crane" as she made a curtsey then Quatre said "aren't you Ms Crane of Crane Industries" "why yes and I do believe that your Mr. Winner owner of the Winner corporation" "why yes indeed" then Quatre introduced them all. Then she looked at her watch and then Quatre said "would you care to join us" "Im sorry Mr. Winner but I really have to go back to school or I might be late...well it's a pleasure meeting you all...Ill see you again Ms. Peacecraft" "yes in the competitions" then she left with her secretary behind her.   
  
then Queen Serenity whispered in Aphrodite's ear "I guess we'd better tell Anne that we found her daughter" then Hotaru said " Isn't it strange that Ms. Crane didn't wonder when Quatre told her that Queen Aphrodite was his mother or when Quatre told her that Queen Halceyone was Relena's mom?" then Usagi replied "ya that was strange" "maybe she just forgot or didn't notice" said Michiru. " I doubt it Lizzy is a really observant and smart person" said Relena then Duo said "'Lizzy'?" "Ya its her nickname" then Rei said "why are you so cold to her Relena?" "Well I just hate it when she always wins against Peacecraft Academy" "that's it" "well yeah that's why when out school always goes against their school were always 2nd or we didn't win" "oh but did you guys feel that she was totally familiar" she all received nodds from everyone in the table except for their mothers because they to were having their own conversation.   
  
~*~ in 'Lizzy's' limo ~*~   
  
her secretary was telling her about her appointments but she paid no attention to them. And lost in her own thoughts.   
  
~*~ in Lizzy's thought from her own P.O.V. ~*~  
  
why are they here? What are they doing here? I see they haven't gotten all their memories. ::sigh:: I guess they'll just start to become my friend once they remember. Just like Paul. He doesn't love me. I guess he'll only love me once he remembers me.   
  
Flashback 1 week ago   
  
I was walking towards the park. I needed to think. I had just gotten my memory of me being Sailor Sun/Sol. Galaxia being my sister. Galaxia dying and my parent from the past turning me into a Galaxia Jr. giving me the attention they gave Galaxia. Making me their one and only. Just like Galaxia. Me being with Paul the man I love. The only one who cared for me more than my parents. Paul going back to Earth to help the war that was occurring. It was his duty as one of the Prince of the Earth. Suddenly I see him the man I love with another girl kissing her. Giving her that look that he gave me over thousands of years ago. Then I approached him looking at him with eyes full of hurt. Then it hit me he doesn't know me he doesn't recognize me he doesn't know me. So I ran towards the park and cryed my heart out. Then it hit me. He will only love me if he gets his memories back. And that means that true love that's suppose to happen was all BULLSHIT. Oh sure at the last breath during the last battle he promised that our love was going to last forever and in the next life he'll always love me. Ya right he didn't even know me. What he said before was just CRAP BULLSHIT!!! ::sigh::   
  
end of flashback  
  
then suddenly Mrs Babcock her secretary said. "Ms. Crane...Ms. Crane?" then suddenly I was back to reality "huh oh Mrs. Babcock you know you don't have to call me that when there's no one around" "alright I kinda got used to that because you're really starting to be like your mother. You're attitude so I thought you were you're mother" "that's alright Mrs. Babcock" "well Lizzy were here at you're school Ill pick you up at 3 ok" "okay bye Mrs. Babcock" "By Lizzy" so she entered her school.   
  
~*~ In the Sailor moon world ~*~   
  
Mamoru had just gotten his memories back and was wondering how he could go to where Relena was. So he could follow her. Then he thought of the golden Crystal. Then he thought out loud "Ill use the golden Crystal tonight Im finally going to be with you Relena"   
  
~*~ At a place not known of ~*~  
  
dark shadow 1: so the prince of the Earth finally got his memories back   
dark shadow 2 : yes my lord shall I go get him now  
Dark shadow 1: alright Galaxia go fetch his highness   
Galaxia : yes Lord Chaos  
  
~*~ in the sailor moon world ~*~  
  
Mamoru was just getting ready to use the golden Crystal when Galaxia appeared right out of no where and said "and just where do you think you're going Earth Prince?" "Non of your business" "my my aren't we a tad touchy today now" "hmpf" "well you're highness Im afraid you can't see you're precious Relena unless you give me your starseed" "what how did you know about Relena" "you forget what my first life was" "oh ya how could I forget the first princess of the Sun" "Now enough chit chat give me your starseed" then with out warning his starseed started to float right in front of him and Galaxia placed evil energy into the starseed and it turned black then it was returned to him. Then all of a sudden he was Prince Endimion with the insigma of the Dark Moon family. Then Galaxia said "who do you work for" "I serve and live only for Lord Chaos" "good" then they disappeared.  
  
Well here it is chapter 4. He he Im going to start writing on chapter 5 now so please review this. I wont post the next one unless someone reviews. Hope ya liked this chapter. -kaZ   
  
  
  



	5. Sailor Sun

  
~*~ Revelations ~*~  
  
© 5  
  
® by Kazumi Tachikawa   
  
A.K.A. kaZ™  
  
kaz_gk@japan.com  
  
Konbanwa  
well right now I have an ear split'n headache but I just had to write. Well this is chapter 5 now. He he pls. Don't forget to review. And thanks to all the people who reviewed. Especially to Anime Princess who reviewed my story since chapter 1. Arigato Gozaimasu minna-chan! ^_~   
  
Disclamer : I don't own em' even thou I wished that I did. ::sigh::   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
the Sailor Senshi's excluding Minako and the g-boys were relaxing beside the pool in Minako's house. They were all having a relaxing time until Setsuna, Usagi, Relena, Heero, Wufei, Rei, Hotaru sensed something evil. Then Usagi said "did you guys feel that" everyone except Setsuna, Relena, Heero, Wufei, Rei, and Hotaru shook their heads. Then Makoto said "what's the matter" then Rei said "something evil is coming" then Wufei, Usagi, Heero, Hotaru, nodded. Then Setsuna said "something happened back in our world" then Relena said "something happened to Endimion"   
  
they all just stared at each other blankly until Minako came bouncing up and down and said "guess what guys...my mom's throwing a ball and she invited all the richest people...she made it an acquaintance party" then she looked at them and said "what's wrong with you guys come on lets swim"then she jumped into the pool making a huge splash making everyone wet. Then Usagi said "THAT'S IT...MINAKO YOU ARE DOWN" then she jumped into the pool then Duo said "hey sis...AHH WHAT THE HECK" then he jumped into the pool soon everyone was in the pool except for Quatre then Usagi motioned Duo and Heero to push Quatre into the pool and they both had evil grins ( I know Heero's OOC) then went out of the pool and sneaked beined Quatre and Heero got Quatre's arms and Duo had his legs and rocked him like a baby then Duo said "any last word Quatre?" "HELP!" then Duo and Heero said together "1...2...3" then Quatre screamed and was thrown into the pool.   
  
~*~ the night of the acquaintance party ~*~  
  
everyone of the 1st class was there. And of course Natasha Marie Elizabeth Crane or Lizzy. Everyone was having a ball all except for Relena. She wished that Endymion was here with her. She was in the balcony that time then she said "Endymion when are you going to come here ::sigh:: I wish you were here with me"  
  
~*~ Back at the party ~*~  
  
Usagi was having a conversation with a guy with dark brown hair, blue eyes and was some what familiar. Then Usagi said "have I met you some where" "maybe but Im not so sure myself...you know I feel that I know you from somewhere I just cant quite place my finger on it" "::giggles:: ya me to" "you know we've been talking for quite some time and I haven't gotten your name" "::giggles:: so I notice...well may I present myself My name is Usagi Tsukino" she said as she made a curtsey "my name is Jean Paul de Sangty" he said as he bowed and kissed her hand then he rose up and said "but you can call me Paul all my friends call me Paul" "and you can call me Usagi" "hey Usa" "huh what how did you know my alias with my friends?" "I don't know" "well whatever so what are you going to ask me?" "You see that lady with the light purple hair in a loose bun" "ya how could ya miss a girl with light purple hair" "well doesn't she look familiar" then Usagi looked "ya seh does hey wait a minute isn't that Ms Crane the owner of Crane Industries" "oh really you know her" "ya" "but she does look familiar in another way" "I know what you mean"   
  
~*~ back at the balcony ~*~  
  
as Relena sighed she saw a figure with black hair wearing armor and a cape. Then Relena recognized the figure and said "Endymion!" as she ran towards him and then Endymion said "I've missed you so much my love" "as I to you" and they shared a kiss. Then Relena said "now no one can separate us not even our positions in the public or our duties" "yes and we will be together forever...why are you crying" "i-its just that I missed you so much and yesterday I sensed that something bad happened to you" "you know you're really silly... Relena" "hmm" as she looked up to him "have you ever been insecure about you're sister having the power of Uranus" "well sometimes but when Im with you it disappears" "do you want to have that power to" "of course I do ever since we were little they always paid attention to Haruka... Haruka will become this... Haruka will become that" "well then come with me...I have a surprise" then she followed him towards the garden.  
  
  
~*~ back at the party ~*~  
  
Queen Serenity was having a conversation with a lady with Golden Orange hair tied in a high ponytail that reached her ankles. And was wearing a similar dress like Queen Serenity except it was a spaghetti strap dress and was Gold. Then Queen Serenity said "there she is Sala" " Sere I hope she remembers me" "she will Sala all she needs is her memories back" "but she's been through so much" "I know that's why she NEEDS her mother" "thank you" "now come on lets go to Aphrodite we have a LOT of catching up to do with the others" then the 2 women walked towards the large group of women having there own conversations.   
  
~*~ back with Relena ~*~  
  
" do you want to be with me forever" "yes of course I do what kind of silly question is that" "Relena If you want to be with me you have to join me... I can give you the power you desire and we can be TOGETHER" " the power...TOGETHER" "yes together" then Endymion said " now are you willing to endure pain for me so we can be TOGETHER and happy" "yes" then Endymion said "now give me your starseed" then her star seed floated up and she screamed.  
  
~*~back at the party ~*~   
  
the party was over and all the guests except for Sala, the sailor scouts and their mothers and the g-boys were there. Then Haruka said "hey has anyone seen Relena?" they all said "no" then Haruka said "we have to..." then she was cut of by an ear piercing scream then they all said "Relena" then they all rushed towards where the scream is.  
  
~*~ the garden ~*~  
  
Relena's star seed has just been placed with black energy. Then the crest of the black moon family appeared on her forehead. Then Endymion's appeared  
on his fore head to. Then suddenly all the sailor scouts appeared. And the g-boys were in there prince outfit's then Sailormoon said " Mamoru you did this" "and what if I did... Relena now's the time to show your true power" then Relena said "Dark moon galactic power...Make up" the suddenly Relena transformed wearing a sailor fuku consistent of black. Then she said "I am sailor dark moon and in the name of Lord Chaos you will DIE" then out of no where a portal appeared out of no where revealing Galaxia. Then she said " good job Endymion. Then he bowed. Then Galaxia said "why don't we take this else where" then she opened a portal and everyone was sucked in. And they were in the park.  
  
  
Then Galaxia said "now lets finish this" then Sailor dark moon used her attack and said "DARK SHADOW ATTACK!" this hit them all. They tried to use their attacks but they were powerless to do so. Because of the combination of Galaxia and Sailor dark moon they couldn't do anything. Endymion was taking care of the g-boys. And the g-boys were winning. But Endymion released a large group of youmas the g-boys were having difficulty fighting. Sailor moon was desperate because they couldn't win against Galaxia and Sailor dark moon without the help of the Silver Crystal or a new power. But sadly her only option was to use the Silver Crystal. So she took out the Silver Crystal then Rei said "Usagi don't" then Heero said "don't do it Usa you'll die if you do" then Sailor moon said "no I have to defeat them" she was about to use the Silver Crystal and Sailor dark moon was about to use her dark shadow attack when a mysterious shadow suddenly appeared and said " Solar Beam Inferno" it hit Sailor Dark Moon and she was down.   
  
Then they looked up at the new comer. She was wearing a white and gold fuku that is metalic gold. Her boots reached up to her knee and has a line of metalic gold. Her gloves were long and was pointed with a metali gold line. She didn't have a tier like the others. Instead it's a gold metal wire that had a gold gem in the center. Her skirt had a metalic gold color at the end and she has a V-shape belt that divides her skirt from the body suit. And it is metalic gold. She had a staff that is metalic gold and has a sorta like star shaped crystal that had pointed ends all around it. And it was transparent white.   
  
Then Sailor moon said "Sailor Sun" "so you remember me Sailor moon" then Galaxia said "its been quite some time sister dearest" " Im not your sister Galaxia Im just an ordinary girl that looks like her and was given her memory and powers" then all the Queens appeared even the Queen of the Sun Sala. Then she said "please stop this your sisters you can fight" then Sailor Sun said "Im not her sister nor am I Sailor Sun. Im just here to finish off this battle so I can return you the henshin wand" then she started her attacks soon Galaxia and Sailor Sun were battling then Galaxia said "its seems we should continue this fight soon when your comerads have enough power to scratch me in the meantime lets say you won sister" "you're not my sister nor am I Sailor Sun." "Whatever you say till we meet again. Endymion, Sailor dark moon." then they left.   
  
Queen Sala approached Sailor Sun and said in a teary eye " I've missed you so much... I've been looking for you for quite sometime" then she replied in a cold distant voice "Im not who I am" then she de-transformed and gave the henshin wand to Queen Sala and said "take it why don't you divide its power to the sailor soldiers so they could at LEAST beat Sailor Dark moon with out using the Silver Crystal" "w-what are you talking about" "Im not Sailor Sun NOR am I the princess of the Sun...Im just a person who happens to look like her that was given her powers and memories...and now I return it to you...now if you'll excuse me I have to go to my meeting with my board committee" then she walked away not even giving Queen Sala a chance to say anything. Then Queen Sala said "I should've been here for her a long time ago now ... now" then she sobbed then Queen Serenity hugged her and comforted her and said "no its not all your fault its everyone's fault...come on lets go home" and then Cronos opened a portal towards everyone's homes.  
  
Well here it is. A bit angsty though well please review this I've been really into this story thanks to all your reviews and if you write more reviews Ill update this faster. Well please oh please review. And thanks to all that reviewed. -kaZ 


	6. confrontations

  
~*~ Revelations ~*~  
  
© 6  
  
® by Kazumi Tachikawa  
  
A.K.A. kaZ™  
  
kaz_gk@japan.com  
  
Ohayo !  
Well here's chapter 6. Thank you thank you thank you to all the people who reviewed. And Anime Princess about the question why does Sailor Sun denies herself of who she really is? Well the answer is in this chapter so read and please review. Im having difficulty of thinking what's next so if you could give me suggestions of what to write Id be happy to include them. Again thank you and PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW. ^_~ Oh yeah Lizzy's name in the Silver Millennium is Anne okay ppl!   
  
Disclamer- If I did own em' would I be writing this fic. Think about it -_-   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
after the battle everyone was left dumbfounded, tired, and confused. They sat in Usagi's living room. Then Minako said "what's wrong with her... why doesn't she accept that she's sailor Sun, princess of the Sun, and is Hotaru's cousin" she yelled in frustration. " doesn't she realize that we now remember her and that everything will be okay" she said as she softened her voice. Then Usagi said "maybe...maybe she's just having difficulty adjusting to her new found past life that she needs time...maybe we just need to talk to her." then Quatre said "that's it we could talk to her and return her, her henshin wand she probably was just confused about it" then Minako said "so how are we going to talk to her, oh great Prince of Venus" she said sarcastically. "Very funny Minako...well she does OWN Crane Industries. So we could talk to her tomorrow after school...well go to Crane Industries...Ill arrange a business meeting with her, since our companies do have a meeting but its still next week." then Hotaru said "so we come with you on that business meeting of yours" "yup" "well okay Im going to bed school tomorrow...night everyone" then she went to the study to find her mom to say that they have to go home. Then soon the others followed except for Quatre, Minako, Usagi. Then Usagi said "you guys have you noticed that Paul hasn't appeared yet" then Minako said "maybe that's it the reason she doesn't want to be with us is because Paul hasn't remembered her yet" then Quatre said "most likely" then Duo entered the room with a huge bowl of popcorn and said "hey you guys wanna sleep over...there's this cool Horror film on channel 9" then Usagi said "FOOD!" then dove in to Duo and grabbed the bowl then Duo said "hey that's mine" "not anymore" then Queen Serenity, Sala, and Aphrodite entered the room. Then Queen Serenity said "and what's this I hear about a horror movie in channel 9" then Duo answered nervously and said "oh that he he ::sweatdrops::" "To bed Duo go on march you have school tomorrow...you two Usagi" "but mom Im eating" "not anymore...now go" then Queen Aphrodite said "we'd better go to" then Minako said "but mom cant we sleep over" "no...you have school in the morning...lets go Quatre....Minako...bye Renity" "bye Aphro" then Queen Sala said "Id better go to Im really tired about this" "are you sure" "yes Im fine don't worry" "alright bye" then she left. Then Queen Serenity said "now to watch that movie".   
  
~*~ the next day ~*~  
  
Everyone was in their own limo that headed for school. They would be returning to their dorms today. Then soon they arrived at the Peacecraft academy. And 9 limos pilled up at the main entrance. And in the first 4 limo's 2 persons got of each and the remaining 4 1 person got out each. Then they proceeded to class. Right after class they all met at the main entrance. Then Usagi said "so now what?" then Quatre said "well we go to Crane Industries since I do have an appointment...so do we use 1 limo or we use 1 limo each?" "Well why don't we use 1 limo each...let's meet there" "alright" so they headed towards Crane Industries.  
  
~*~ at Crane Industries ~*~  
  
Lizzy had just arrived and was greeted by Mrs. Babcock then she said "I hope you had a nice day at school Lizzy" "yes I did Mrs. Babcock...so what's the schead today?" "Well in 15 minutes you have an appointment with Mr. Winner about the deal" "alright then what's next?" "Well surprisingly right after your meeting with Mr. Winner you can go home" "wow now that's a shock are you sure" "positive" "well I guess I could hang out with the girls" "I just send Mr. Winner to your office since he's only alone" "no I doubt that...bring them to the leisure room" "the leisure room?...but why the leisure room?...I mean this is a formal meeting and the leisure room is rather I don't know for a large group" "I just have a feeling that Mr. Winner shall bring acquaintances" "I see well Ill prepare the leisure room if that's what you want" "thanks Mrs. B...Oh! And Mrs. B please bring up a LOT of food to" "well alright" then she left.  
  
~*~ with Quatre and the others ~*~  
  
9 limos pulled up Crane Industries. And 13 people were dropped off. Then Quatre said "alright were here lets go" then they followed Quatre towards the reception counter. Then the lady said "welcome to Crane Industries how may I help you" "Hi Im Quatre Winner and I have an appointment with Ms Crane" "ah Mr. Winner we've been expecting you...could you wait for a while Ill just call Mrs. Babcock to notify that you're here" then she typed something in the computer. Then a few moments later the gold doors near the reception counter opened and a lady with gray hair and glasses and a dark green suit with a gold pin on her right has the initials C.B. then she approached Quatre and said "ah Mr. Winner I presume" "yes a pleasure Ms..." and she extended her hand and Quatre extended his hand to and they shook it then she said "that's Mrs. Babcock...a pleasure...if you'll follow me to the leisure room along with your guests" then they followed her to the gold plated elevator. Then she spoke again and said "this is a special elevator that is exclusive to special guests, myself and Ms. Crane...its faster that the regular elevators here"   
  
then the door opened and they followed her towards a long hallway and saw to white french doors with purple curtains on the other side. Then she opened the door and they saw white fur living room chairs that were VERY plush. A giant wide and flat screen tv. A bar at the other side and a purple door. It had to big clear finishing book shelves with lots of books. And the room's main color was purple and white. Also at the they saw a door that had a purple curtain and a silhouette of a person on the other side then Mrs. Babcock said "Ms. Crane Mr. Winner and your expected guests are here" then a girl with light purple hair done in a half ponytail wearing a school uniform stepped in and said "thanks Mrs. B but you don't have to be so formal when they are around alright" "alright Lizzy...shall I bring the food up" "yup and thanks again Mrs. B" "don't mention it" and with that she closed the french doors.   
  
Then Lizzy said "why don't you guys take a seat" then they sat and then she said "alright cut the crap I know you're not here for the deal because we both know that it cant happen because our companies are rivals...so why are you guys here?" then Usagi said "why do you keep denying who you really are ANNE?" "Im not ANNE, she's the princess of a long forgotten kingdom that was destroyed and had a really nice fiancé, and had parents who molded her like her disappeared sister" they were all speechless at what to say then Minako said "if you're not Anne then who are you now?" "My name is Natasha Marie Elizabeth Crane only daughter of Emma M. Crane...successor of Crane Industries the last bearer of the name Crane" "if you're that person Lizzy, Anne how come you can use this" then she showed Anne's henshin wand then Anne said "I told you Im just a reincarnation and was given her powers sailor Venus I don't need that because Im just an average person..."   
  
then before she could finish Usagi slapped her and said "what the FUCK is your problem Anne don't you get it...why do you keep on denying on who you really are...your mother was so hurt when she saw what you did the other night...she loves you so much...don't you get it" Usagi was now shedding tears. Then she stood up to face Usagi and walked towards the bar and got a juice and said "Let me ask you this Serenity...have you ever felt that your life was so worthless...its like your always a shadow and the only time you'll ever be noticed is when the figure that owns the shadow dissapears...you were lucky that your parents treated you equally but with me as a child of the royal court second daughter I was the shadow of Galaxia. The only time I felt appreciated was when I was with Paul...then when Galaxia disappeared my parents made me like her...like a doll that looks like Galaxia...my parents really didn't care about me not until Galaxia disappeared...now I ask you would you call that love...its all fake"   
  
"Anne...I" " DON'T call me that...I told you Im not Anne Im Lizzy and in this life I felt love from a mother even thou she was just my mother in this life...but yet even all her hardships with my so called father she struggled to build what you see before you...in this life I felt love...don't you get it I don't want to be who I was before...Im happier now" then Rei said "what so your going to abandon your mother Queen Sala...and...forget about Paul" "that right Im happier now" by this time her face is really ruined because of the tears. Then Ami said "what about Paul...the things you all went through before...why are you abandoning the love you fought so hard so people can understand" "what LOVE oh sure there was love BEFORE but now...he has forgotten me...he's happier now...with another girl...he broke our promise...and if he truly loved me he would remember me right away once he sees me...but no he didn't that's why now I realize there was really nothing"   
  
by now everyone's speechless. Then Minako said "so you don't love him" "I told you everything is fake that's why even my love for him in this time is also fake" "I see well if you really sure here" then she placed the henshin wand in her hand and said "we wont divide your powers Anne I mean Lizzy...were sorry that we tried to force you onto this...but please hang on to this" "if you honestly think Ill henshin to become Sailor Sun again you must be mistaken...but alright as a favor Ill hang on to this" "thanks...well we'd better be going" then they left.   
  
And then Lizzy collapsed on the floor on her knees and sobbed and thought about her pain full memories and said "gomen ne minna...if only you'd understand"  
  
TBC..................................................................  
  
Ooooooooooooooh what's going to happen next? He he cliffie well I hope that answers your question ppl. Anyways don't forget to review. If I don't get reviews Im not going to write the next chapter. So please review -kaZ   
  
oh and Arigato again 2 d ppl hu reviewd! Tanx ^_~  



	7. Paul's arrival

  
~*~ Revelations ~*~  
  
© 7  
  
® by Kazumi Tachikawa  
  
A.K.A. kaZ™  
  
kaz_gk@japan.com  
  
Osayisamumasen minna!  
  
Currently now Im getting addicted to Sakura Wars! Maria and Ohgami 4eva! Gomen ne minna if I took so long to update coz of stuff anyways here it is chapter 7. Ahhhh chapter 7 already wow. So now here it is and please review oh and pls read kai-ren's stories too. She writes the best lemon fan fics! Currently now im begging her to write me a lemon fanfic. But she cant coz she's also buisy. Oh well anyways don't forget to review.coz I might not continue this story with all my work and all. ^_~  
  
Disclamer:   
kaZ: do I have to...its frikn' 11:31 pm and im sleepy  
  
dumb stupid lawyer: if ya want to right a fic you have to say this no matter what time it is.  
  
kaZ: ::grumbles:: FINE! Ugh look I.DO. NOT. OWN. GW. OR SM. There ya HAPPY  
  
dumb stupid lawyer: ::smirking:: very  
  
~*~ the fic ~*~  
  
Lizzy was sitting in her office chair looking at the henshin wand. Then she thought 'should I...no...I promised myself I wouldn't...Im not sailor Sun...no no no no no!' then Mrs. Crane came in with a stack of books and papers. Then she said "Lizzy here's the things you need for your report in school...and at 5:00 you have to be home so get cracking on those books!" she said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Alright Mrs. C...Mrs. C why don't you go home I can handle by myself upto 5 ya know" "well...since you don't have any meetings...alright...well take care Lizzy" then she walked out of the room.  
~*~ at a local ice cream parlor ~*~  
  
Usagi said "I cant believe you said that Mina-chan" "I had to do what my heart and instinct told me to" "oh yeah...what if she doesn't join us and come to her senses" "then its because of her own reasons" then Quatre said " Usagi ... Minako please stop arguing" then Minako said "I wasn't arguing Usagi was" "what do you mean I was" then she turned to Setsuna and said "do you know what is going to happen next Setsuna?" then she nodded and said "of course...but Im not allowed to say it" "Oh" then and explosion was heard from outside.   
  
~*~ outside ~*~  
Relena and Mamoru were reeking havoc in the park along with a youma that was a cross between a Sakura Tree and a lady. Then suddenly the sailor scouts appeared and the boys transformed into their prince outfit. Then Relena said in a wicked tone "so finally the goody-goody bitches appeared...took you longer ne?" then Haruka said "Relena stop this its not you" "oh just shut up with your crap...because this is me and finally I have powers...Im not helpless anymore...I don't need you anymore 'big sis'" then Relena transformed and hit Haruka with one of her attacks " Your so weak you cant even hit your own sister HA! And you were called Sailor Uranus, The all mighty defender of Uranus HA! What a laugh" then Uranus slowly stood up and said "your right I cant hit my own sister...but the problem is your not my SISTER!" then she readied herself for an attack and said "WORLD SHAKING!" and it his Sailor Dark moon A.K.A Relena. And this hurt her badly she was now bleeding and Endymion said "NO! RELENA!" and ran towards her and said "you won this time but we'll be back...Sa-Sa-Tra...finish them of" then Heero said "you honestly think that that thing can defeat us" "No but it's a good chance to waste your energy...but this will" and collected Sailor dark moon in his arms and threw a black orb that was floating. And after that he opened a portal and left.   
  
Then Heero said "well finish of this youma you girls check out the orb" Rei replied "alright I know its just a cinch but do be careful and try not to destroy anything" and the battle begun.  
  
~*~  
  
okay I know this was short but I have A LOT of homework and its Long Test week so I have to study. And Nicky thanks for the *ahem* *review*. Well you guys as usual I wont write the next chapter unless I get 5 reviews and thank's Sam for your support and reviews it really helped. Well I don't know I think this chapter is just to short so Ill just continue it but I don't know I haven't been getting enough reviews or studying. And I have Aikido today so I have to sleep already but who cares screw that Science and Math long test now onto the fic! ^_~   
  
*~*  
  
Setsuna approached the floating orb first and the other's followed. Then she was about to touch it when someone shouted "DON'T TOUCH THAT" then everyone looked around to see who it is. After that out of no where a man wearing armor like Heero's except it was aqua green and blue and had the sign of Neptune. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes then Michiru then recognized him and said "Paul?...is-is that you?" then he nodded and Michiru ran towards him and hugged him tightly while crying and said "its been so long little brother" and he replied "I know...could you stop that now its getting a little...ya know...mushy"then she faced him and said "but your ow so cute" and pinched him by now everyone had sweatdrops on them and he said "OW ... WILL YOU STOP THAT IM NOT A KID ANYMORE" "but your still my liwtle cute wooty brother" "could you stop that its embarasing" then Setsuna said "uhhh Michiru could you stop doing that" "oh sorry I got carried away" then Paul said "well talk about it later" then the guys interrupted their conversation and Duo said "long time no see Paully boy" "oh shut up Duo...well talk later...now about the orb...don't touch it because if you do youmas will be released and the one who touches it will be filled with darkness" then Usagi said "but how did you know that?" "It happened to Galaxia remember that's why Anne's mom became so weak for a year because she had to take out the darkness"  
  
"Oh...so what do we do with it" "destroy it" "but how" "why don't we try to use our attacks" they used their attacks one by one but there was a force field with the orb. They tried to use their attacks all at once but it wont work. Then they tried slicing it but it wont work. Then finally they gave up and Duo said "why don't we try to ask mom what to do...im sure she would know what to do" then Hotaru said "do it Im desperate and Im tired" so Duo de transformed and called Queen Serenity over his cell phone and after 3 mins. Duo said "our attacks wont work since it is darkness the only attack that will work is Sailor Sun's Sun Beam Ray..." then Paul said "GREAT! So where is she" and he saw the sad faces of his comrades and said "what?, what's the matter with you guys...oh I know Anne's memory hasn't been triggered yet...well we could always just give her memories" then Michiru said "its really not the problem...you see...she doesn't want to be ANNE nor Sailor Sun anymore...she's denying who she is...I don't even think she wants to see you" "but why...I" then Usagi said "its not going to be simple...but we have to persuade her...come on" then she detransformed and the rest followed.   
  
When they arrived at Crane Industries Anne/Lizzy was in a meeting and Mrs. Babcock said "Im sorry but Ms. Crane is in a meeting you cant see her until its over" then Usagi said "could you just tell her its Usagi and we need her help desperately...its an emergency" "alright ill see what I can do...look why don't you wait in her office" "thank you" then She went to the other room.   
  
~*~ with Lizzy/Anne ~*~  
"and so gentlemen we need to" and suddenly she was cut of by Mrs. Babcock peeking through the door as she was motioning her to come with her. So Lizzy said "excuse me" then she went outside the door to talk to Mrs Babcock. "Lizzy Im sorry I know you don't like to be disturbed during meetings but Usagi and her friends are here they want to talk to you she aid it was an emergency." "Ugh fine but could you wait a minute" and entered the conference hall and said "Gentle men I dreadfully sorry but it seems that I have an emergency situation to attend to so I have to dismiss this meeting well shall continue this meeting next week same time same place" then she left and met up with Mrs. Babcock "Mrs. B alright this better be good I canceled a very important meeting just because of them...where are they" "I let them wait in your office" then she stormed of into her office.  
  
Lizzy kicked the door open and slammed the door shut as so no one could hear her scream. Then she marched towards her chair and said angrily "alright what is it...I had to cancel a very important meeting because of you people...and this better be good" then Paul said "Anne what's the matter with you" then she said "what are YOU doing here...and don't call me by that name My name is LIZZY" "I came here to see you but I guess I had the wrong time" "you bet you did now what is it" then Usagi said calmly "we need Sailor Sun" "AND!" "We need you to transform to her" "no" then Paul said "what do you mean no" "I mean Im not Sailor Sun ya hear me" "but-" "will you just shut up...I already have enough trouble here...your business is not MY business now if you'll excuse me" then she stood up and started walking but Paul blocked her and said "Anne will you just do this I promise after this Ill stop bothering you and you don't have to henshin anymore...and you could go back to what you were doing" "FINE!" then she went to her desk and opened her drawer and took out the henshin wand and transformed to Sailor sun. Then Usagi said "why did you henshin here?" "Ugh well just teleport...where is it?" "In the park" then she opened a portal and stepped inside. Then Setsuna said "well lets go" and they all transformed and Sailor Pluto opened a portal and they all stepped inside.   
  
~*~ in the park ~*~  
  
Sailor sun was already there. And the others soon followed. And she said "took ya long enough...now where is it?" then Duo directed her to where the orb was and with out warning yelled "SUN BEAM RAY" then the orb was split in half and exploded. But the black mist still remained then Setsuna said "why wont the mist dissapear" then Sailor Sun said "because...of me...because of all the things that I did and because of my denial of who I am and now the same fate that happened to Galaxia shall happen to me to" so she stepped forward and Paul said "ANNE NO!" and she replied "goodbye Paul Wo Ai Ni always" then the black mist encircled her body and she disappeared along with the mist.   
  
~*~  
okay Im tired and sleepy well ppl review if I don't get 5 reviews I wont write for quite some time again so there. ^_~  
  
  
  



	8. realizations

  
  
~*~ Revelations ~*~  
  
© 8  
  
® by Kazumi Tachikawa  
  
A.K.A. kaZ™  
  
kaz_gk@japan.com  
  
well here's chapter 8 wow! Now um well I really have nothing to say but thanks for the reviews! So um please continue with the reviews now onto the fic.  
  
Disclamer : I don't own em  
  
What happened last time:  
  
Sailor sun was already there. And the others soon followed. And she said "took ya long enough...now where is it?" then Duo directed her to where the orb was and with out warning yelled "SUN BEAM RAY" then the orb was split in half and exploded. But the black mist still remained then Setsuna said "why wont the mist dissapear" then Sailor Sun said "because...of me...because of all the things that I did and because of my denial of who I am and now the same fate that happened to Galaxia shall happen to me to" so she stepped forward and Paul said "ANNE NO!" and she replied "goodbye Paul Wo Ai Ni always" then the black mist encircled her body and she disappeared along with the mist.   
  
~*~   
  
Sailor Sun was in a dark room but the mist was still around her but subsiding. Then slowly the mist disappeared and saw Endymion and Relena. Then Galaxia entered the room and said "leave us" and so they left. Then Galaxia walked toward Sailor Sun and said "so we meet again dear sister" "Im not your sister" "ya sure whatever you say you will still be my sister in blood and spirit" "what do you want of me?" "Want of you...why nothing...just that you destroy the sailor scouts and the planetary princes" "what - what are you talking about" "I want you to kill Paul" "what do you mean kill?" "I thought you didn't love him...I thought you don't care about what happens to you so called *comrades*. I thought you don't have a mother named Queen Sala" " It's not like that" said Sailor Sun in a nervous voice. "I do care about them" "but then why do you deny who you are...WHY DO YOU KEEP ON AVOIDING THEM LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED IN THE PAST" "you wouldn't understand" "oh really try me" "Have you ever felt that you were a shadow and that your OWN parents treat you like rubbish. And that the only person that cares for you doesn't even remember you and cheats on you...that's how I felt...a shadow of YOU" now she was on the verge of tears. "And now that they found me and you're gone they come crawling back treating me with care...take MOTHER she cares for me now but did she even think I was alive in the past NO...and now she tries to be the 'great mom' to me now...and Paul...once he got his memory he say's i love you like its scripted...and forgets that he even kissed another girl infront of me before he got his memories. Now you know how I feel now that its too late" then there was silence...  
  
Okay guys this chapter is not yet done! Okay I need Ideas of what should happen next so PUHLEEZ tell me what should happen next I need to know. Im having a HUGE writer block so please tell me what you want to happen next I need to know. And all my problems are tumbling down on me now coz I have 2 longtest's coming up and I haven't even studied yet. So PUHLEEZ tell me what should happen next coz this wasn't really what I planed it kinda just got out and I HAD to type it so PUHLEEZE ::gets down on knees and begs:: REVIEW and TELL me what should happen next  
  
-kaZ  
  
  



	9. deep feelings

Konnichiwa minna!!!   
Gomen ne if I haven't updated for a LONG time...he he well schools REALLY TOUGH...so I didn't really get a chance to write...any ways here's the most LONG waited chapter 9 of Revelations enjoy...oh yeah don't forget to review...reviews HELP me to be inspired so I need 10 reviews before I update again...by the way Paul is REALLY the prince of Neptune I just got mixed up with the stuff and the name of Lizzy's secretary is Mrs Babcock. Im really not sure why I called her Mrs C in the other chapter...I guess I forgot. Oh and Lizzy and Anne are one. Anne is her REAL name in the silver millennium and Lizzy is just her name in this time okay and Queen Sala is the name of her mother NOT Queen Anne... oh yeah and thanks for your patience minna I would like to dedicate this fic to my closest friends teeveealien, CEO, Kai Ren and my family. CEO makes the BEST card captor sakura fic...she's a really dedicated writer and teeveealien has the best plots and stories she writes AyashinoCeres fics and Kai ren makes the best NC 17 fics even thou she hasn't posted any but read her fics anyways its in Rival Schools...also I would like to dedicate this fic to the people who died in the world trade center, pentagon, and the plane crashes. May your souls rest in peace and find happiness in the next life... so with out further adue...  
  
  
~*~ Revelations ~*~  
  
© 9  
  
® by Kazumi Tachikawa  
  
A.K.A. kaZ™  
  
kaz_gk@japan.com  
  
Disclamer:  
  
Think about it...if I *did* own them would I be writing this????? DOI!!!! for those of you who didn't get what I said...I DON'T OWN EM!!!! okay!  
  
What happened last time:  
  
"Have you ever felt that you were a shadow and that your OWN parents treat you like rubbish. And that the only person that cares for you doesn't even remember you and cheats on you...that's how I felt...a shadow of YOU" now she was on the verge of tears. "And now that they found me and you're gone they come crawling back treating me with care...take MOTHER she cares for me now but did she even think I was alive in the past NO...and now she tries to be the 'great mom' to me now...and Paul...once he got his memory he say's i love you like its scripted...and forgets that he even kissed another girl infront of me before he got his memories. Now you know how I feel now that its too late" then there was silence...  
  
Now chapter 9  
  
~*~after Sailor Sun left ~*~  
"goodbye Paul Wo Ai Ni always" then the black mist encircled her body and she disappeared along with the mist.   
  
After what happened...Paul slowly approached to where Anne was standing before she disappeared and said in a low whisper "I love you to Anne"   
then slowly Sailor Moon approached him and said "Paul...I-" then he said "Leave...ALL OF YOU LEAVE!!!" then Sailor Moon looked at him sadly and whispered "Im sorry" and turned to Heero and they left...and soon everyone followed.  
  
~*~ back with Galaxia and Sailor Sun ~*~  
  
Sailor Sun was now in tears and Galaxia approached her and hugged her ( A.N. you know pps the type they lean on the shoulder and the other person cries) after she calmed down Galaxia started to leave then Sailor Sun said "why are you doing this" "because I know how you feel" "how can you understand how I feel...when your ms. Oh Im so perfect and great" "you don't know how hard it is" then she left before Sailor Sun could say a word.   
  
~*~ back with Paul ~*~  
  
it was now raining...and he didn't care...all he cared about was Anne. (a.n. this is in Paul's POV ^_~) 'why...why didn't it be just me instead of her...why...and it had to be now that she told me she's still loves me *pause* Anne...I SWEAR...Ill save you' and with that a lone tear trickled from his eye.  
  
~*~ back at the mansion (Usagi's house)   
  
"LOOK you GUYS this isn't WORKING" yelled a frustrated Rei "I agree...why don't we go home" said a calm Setsuna. "::sigh:: I guess" said Hotaru. After they talked Queen Serenity enterd and said "you kids go home now...you have school in the morning" "AHHHHHH CRAP...I TOTALY FORGOT" Duo and Usagi said together as they dashed towards the library. "Let me guess...they forgot to do their homework" said Michiru "::sigh:: I better go help Usagi...you know how she is when she's cramming and tired" said Ami "Ami why don't you sleep over since you're going to help Usagi" "Arigato Serenity-sama" "its alright Ami...why don't you phone your mom about it" and so she left. "I think I should also stay here Serenity-sama...you know how Duo it" "alright Quatre just phone your mom about it...you know how your mom is" "::huge sweat drop:: indeed" and walked away.  
  
~*~ with Sailor Sun ~*~  
  
after she was left in the room she de transformed. (A.N. its in Anne's POV) 'what did she mean by "you don't understand" and why did she comfort me...this is so confusing' as she shook her head in confusion and frustration.   
  
~*~ outside the room ~*~  
Dark shadow 1: what do you plan to do with Sailor Sun, Galaxia  
Galaxia: she will serve as my bait...I plan to give her this  
as she took out of her sub-space pocket and ordinary see through sphere  
Galaxia : I plan to use her against her comrades...with her great power and strength we shall be able to defeat the Sailor Scouts and the Planetary Princes.  
Dark shadow 1: I trust you Galaxia...just remember...I do not want any harm to Queen Serenity   
Galaxia : yes master   
with a swirl of golden light.  
  
~*~ with Sailor Sun ~*~  
  
Galaxia had just entered the room and saw that Anne was sleeping. And she thought 'Im sorry Anne...but this is the only way I know I can help you'. After saying the line tears started to form. As she approached Anne, Anne started to stir and slowly woke up. As she woke up she stared at her in confusion and said "what are you doing here" "I came to give you this" and took out the see through sphere from her sub-space pocket. The sphere then approached Anne and slowly entered Anne's chest as she screamed in pain. Galaxia couldn't bear to see this.  
  
Galaxia's POV  
  
Anne was now screaming in pain as the sphere entered her chest. I couldn't bear to see this. It was too much. Im sorry Anne but it's the only way I could help you. Help you and Paul. Help you and mother. Im sorry.  
  
Authors POV  
  
The sphere had already entered Anne's body. And now it possesses Anne, her once sparkling amethyst eyes were now blanks and gray. Then Galaxia asked "who do you serve" "Only you and master Chaos" "what is your purpose" "to destroy the Sailor Scouts and the Planetary Princes...especially Prince Paul, youngest prince of Neptune ...I shall capture Queen Serenity of the white moon kingdom and bring her to Master Chaos" "good...now go home so no one shall suspect" and with that she left.  
  
~*~ at Crane Manor ~*~  
  
Anne had just arrived and she was walking towards the front gates. When the guards saw her they immediately opened the gates and escorted her towards the mansions and kept asking if she was alright. When she arrived at the front door she was greeted by a very relieved Mrs Babcock and Butler.  
  
Mrs Babcock immediately hugged her and James her butler said "Lizzy never EVER do that again...we were so worried...where were you" "yes Lizzy where were you" said Mrs B. "I was just in my friends house...I had to check out something" "well Im glad nothing bad happened to you" "Im fine Mrs. B" "Lizzy my don't you go to bed Im sure your tired" "thank you James" As she left she thought with a smirk 'every things going according to plan...no one suspected a thing'   
  
~*~ the next day with Usagi and Duo ~*~  
  
"AWWWWWW MOM DO I HAVE TO" whined Duo. "LOOK DUO its very rude to whine in front of guests" said Queen Serenity while Quatre and Ami snickered. "BUT- BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL" "DUO THAT IS FINAL END OF DISCUSSION" "fine" grumbled Duo. As Usagi entered the dinning room she was already in uniform and still half asleep. Then Ami approached her and waved her hand in front of Usagi. Queen Serenity noticed this and said "Usagi dear are you alright" "huh oh what..." "Usagi eat your breakfast" "yes mom" "Usagi daijobu desu ka" "Im fine Ami chan" "okay you kids are going back to school today...did you bring your stuff for your dorms" "yes Serenity-sama" said Quatre  
  
(A.N. okay Im cutting it here lets just say that they are already in school)  
  
~*~ in school ~*~  
  
"USAGI!!!" "Hey Minako" "so have you heard that were going to have a fencing game against the school where Anne studies" "really" "yup" "so when will it be" "oh its 10:00 am" so Usagi checked her watch "MINAKO its 9:55 LETS GO!!!!"   
  
when they arrived at the gym they saw Heero and the guys along with Rei and the girls. Heero motioned Usagi to sit next to him and Duo motioned Minako to sit with him. "So who's representing our school for the tournament" asked Minako "Q-man is...LOOKIE there he is now"   
  
Quatre noticed the noise and spotted Duo waving at him like a loonatic. '::sigh:: when will Duo grow up' Quatre thought as he waved back wit a sweatdrop.   
  
Announcer : your attention please...the fencing championship between Peace craft Academy and Oxford Academy shall now commence. The competitor for Peace Craft Academy is Mr. Quatre Raberba Winner and for Oxford Academy Ms. Natasha Marie Elizabeth Crane  
  
when Lizzy's name was announced the sailor scouts and the g-boys mouths hung open. Paul said "but-but how?" "I-Im not sure myself" said Ami.   
  
Lizzy otherwise known as Anne was now smirking. She was observing the crowd and saw the priceless look on the sailor scouts and g-boys along with Paul and she thought 'this is so priceless' and she saw the planetary Queens along with Queen Serenity and Queen Sala there with shocked expressions and she thought 'this is too good to be true...this day is just so perfect...Ill get to accomplish all my missions with just one blow'   
  
Referee : position yourselves  
  
so Quatre and Lizzy positioned themselves   
  
Referee : alright FENCE!  
  
Lizzy and Quatre were both equal. But Lizzy lunged forward and this caused Quatre to back up. Lizzy kept attacking causing Quatre to back up until Lizzy touched Quatre and said "touche" Lizzy had won.  
  
(A.N. I know it was too short...awww come on ppl I don't know shit about tournaments in fencing...Im just about to get lessons)  
  
Announcer : Oxford Academy wins again!!!!!  
  
After the announcer had announced fog started to form in the gym and everyone started to faint or sleep. The only ones that remained were the Sailor Scouts Planetary Princes and Planetary Queens along with Queen Sala and Queen Serenity. Then Lizzy took off her mask and said " Solar Dark Star Power MAKE UP!!!" everyone just stood in awe as they saw the once bright and shining warrior now covered with dimness. Her once bright gold fuku turned grey and black and now was the color of steel. Even her staff changed it was now grey.   
  
"Now YOU SHALL DIE!!!...DARK SUN ATTACK"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ooooooooooo what's going to happen next!!! he he cliffie now I wont contiue this until I get 10 reviews!  
  
The plentier reviews I get the faster the next chapter will come out  
  
he he he I am SOOOOO EVIL  
  
ja ne minna   
  
kaZ   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
